AN EVERLASTING UNION
by DeIt AvEs
Summary: As entirely obtained through the author's understanding & attachment with the series, this sequel dwells on the most possible feelings & thoughts of Hitomi & Van after the unforgettable separation, higlighting the great principles of the MiracLE OF LOVE
1. Chapter 1

**AN EVERLASTING UNION**

**By DeIt AvEs**

* * *

"**But I have to go. I want to see him. I want to see him again."**

"**My worry about him. My belief in him. Can it be that I love Van?"**

"**I'll never forget you… even if I am old."**

**- Hitomi**

**00000**

"**I will keep my words. I will send you back home."**

"**I want to see you once again"**

"**Hitomi… I'll never let you go again…"**

**- Van **

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

_The Miracle of Love is one of the great mysteries surrounding human existence. It can happen to anyone amongst all creatures... anywhere in the universe... and anytime of the endless encounters. It occurs when despite all the physical and spiritual barriers, two people can express what they fail to say, they can understand each other's thoughts, they can recognize each other's feelings, they can even reveal their souls in their barest parts… And above all, they can unite in a place where there's only the two of them._

**PREQUEL:**

"_**We can still see each other anytime… as long as our thoughts reach each other."**_

_She held on to his words._

"_**I'll never forget you… even if I am old."**_

_And she kept her promise._

"_**Hitomi…"**_

_He uttered her name and said nothing else… _

_But no silence can hinder the Miracle of Love, as what was stated in its principles. In this precise moment, It has enabled them to communicate just by looking at each other's eyes. For as she gazed into depths of his eyes, the reflection she saw told her what she wanted to hear. _

_**I love you…**_

_He chose to keep those words unspoken. And so did she…_

_That moment could have lasted for an eternity. Yet these two individuals chose not to grasp such moment… for they knew eternity would mean a lie._

Yes, they knew it… only in their minds…

...proceed to CHAPTER I

**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN EVERLASTING UNION**

**By DeIt AvEs**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Beautiful. Tall, with slim figure. Now a fully grown woman with straight blond hair running just before her waist. Indeed, Hitomi has grown even smarter. Yes, the word 'smart' perfectly fits this woman for she has let her mind rule her emotions over the years. She knew she no longer is the once girl full of undisturbed strength. She left the athletics club as soon as she went to college. And not so long after receiving her diploma, she finally established her mom a now successful business in Tokyo. And as both beautiful and bright woman unusual in her age, there surely is a plenty of suitors who've taken chances with her – all with good qualities to choose from. Handsome. Intelligent. Well-respected with good fortune to offer. Of course, she let her doors open for these men but even if they enter the doors to her heart, there is nothing to be found inside. Only a nonexistent heart dwells inside her body. **

**When she left him, she also left the finest of her emotions, of her love, together with Van… and the saddest part, she has never been able to regain up to now.**

_I ensured myself that everything would be alright, that my life would go back the way it was. I tried to convince my heart that it would be capable of loving again. I had to get used to the feeling, knowing you're there with me though not by my side. But soon afterwards, an aching feeling began to emerge in my heart and with each day passing, it only becomes more and more unbearable._

**Constant thoughts. **

**Intense feeling. **

**Sought presence. **

**Endless visions. **

**She no longer knows what she is. She feels hopelessly lost. **

I miss him badly…

**And she wondered so many times, how long can we forge this false fate? His sacrifice – sending her back home, was it all for her? He chose to let her go in spite of the great longing in his heart. He gave up what he knew he could have had at that moment.**

Yes, it was really for me.

…**like how she gave up her heart for him, yielding to a great irony of life.**

proceed to CHAPTER II**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN EVERLASTING UNION**

**By DeIt AvEs**

**CHAPTER II**

**On the other side of a seemingly infinite space, there he rests in the deepest solitude, taking hold of the very consequences of his decision. A legend. A hero. A King. He has lived into the heights of all what the physical world can offer. Engulfed with enormous wealth. Sought by pretty young women from different kingdoms. And above all, he has maintained one prosperous ideal country. He couldn't ask for more. But all that's inside of him are crashing into fragments, buried beneath death.**

_Yes, there's nothing more to ask for…_

**A lie, he knew it…**

**He would have asked for that chandelier that should be hanging in his solemn palace, to provide light on his throne… that same magnificent chandelier monitoring the bloodstream of his heart…**

_Hitomi…_

_**The chandelier's name.**_

_Can you remember how we both opened the door to a world we knew nothing about? It was when our emotions are far greater that any rational thinking. But still, we managed to depend on what the world would consider logically appropriate. You… me… yes, the two of us… tell me, was there ever a 'we'?_

**Sigh.**

_You must be doing fine now… and I am happy for you…_

**Another lie.**

**Once more, he taught of her mesmerizing capability – of how she carefully washed away all his hatred and anger with her tenderness. She was the one who brought back softness to his abandoned self. She taught him to live again when he has forgotten what life is. Oh how remembers the time when she successfully slid into the depths of his soul to embrace his once painful heart. But his heart has become so fond of that embrace that he had let her reside inside longer – much longer than she should. It is truly hard for him to keep away from that incomparable nostalgia, predominating all his logical thoughts. **

_This burning desire has grown so inevitable that it has enveloped me into madness. _

**Indeed, he has returned to further suffering.**

_Van, I feel your sadness…_

–**Alas, an answer from the Mystic Moon.**

_Hitomi!_

...proceed to CHAPTER III (Finale)_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN EVERLASTING UNION**

**By DeIt AvEs**

**CHAPTER III**

_Van, I feel your sadness…_

–**Alas, an answer from the Mystic Moon.**

_Hitomi!_

**Stattering. And then a genuine smile.**

_Of course, you do… just as always._

**Now, without even looking through each other's eyes, these two people experience the Miracle of Love for the second and same time of their lives… **

**Hitomi: **_With those deep auburn eyes, you can release me from any doubt, Van…_

**Van: **_And the most unbearable malaise is consoled in yours…_

**Hitomi: **_Now, I'm ready. _

**Van: **_So am I…_

**With that, Hitomi slowly shut her eyes and breathed the air different from before. No more escapes. No more chains. Freedom has finally claimed her.**

_Please call me once more… and I'll stay with you forever…_

**Then, with eyes totally closed, Van heaved a sigh. Fear has finally forsaken him. A smile glinted on his fine lips which he knew will soon rest on it for a long time.**

_Come back, my love… and I'll never let you go again…_

**Thus, after years of waiting, the skies of Earth and Gaea opened once again, spreading light to the extensive lands of both worlds… and finally giving way to an EVERLASTING UNION.**

**F**

**I**

**N**

* * *

  


AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Guys, please do leave me with comments 'coz this is my very first fanfiction and I badly need some encouragements! Thanks!


End file.
